Asagami Fujino
Asagami Fujino was a girl from an unknown city in Japan, with powerful psychic abilities, which were sealed away early in her life. A side effect of this being that Fujino was no longer able to feel pain. During her days in high school, Fujino was frequently assaulted, beaten, and raped by a gang of delinquents. During one such incident, Fujino's ability to sense pain came back, after one of her attackers drew a knife. Fujino felt a searing pain in her chest and assumed she had been stabbed. At that moment, her powers returned. Fujino proceeded to rip a couple of her attackers limb from limb with her new powers. The others fled, and Fujino was rescued by a young man named Mikiya Kokotou, who she realized was the same person who had helped her before and she had fallen in love with. Fujino later hunted her attackers down and killed them one by one. In the process of avenging her rape, Fujino also killed an innocent bystander. This brought Fujino's actions to the attention of Shiki Ryougi, who was determined to stop Fujino. Fujino managed to kill all but one of her attackers by the time she caught up with Ryougi. By this point, it was revealed the Fujino had not been stabbed, but the pain in her body was that of a ruptured appendix. Ryougi and Fujino fought, but in the end, Shiki did not kill Fujino, instead, taking pity on her, used her powers to "kill" the disease inside her without harming Fujino herself. Fujino's powers manifest as ability to psychically twist, bend, and break any object within her visual range, making her an extremely dangerous opponent. Battle vs Kaede "Lucy" (by SPARTAN 119) Asagami Fujino along a dark alleyway in the pouring rain. At the other end of the hallway stood a woman with pink hair and two conical horn-like projections coming out of her head, only partially concealed by a bow in her hair. The woman's clothing were covered in blood. Lucy lashed out with her vectors, slashing through the air. Fujino saw a row of trash cans in the alley sliced in half. Fujino ducked just in time, avoiding the vectors, which passed over her. Fujino focused on Lucy as her eyes glowed red. Lucy's arm was twisted into a spiral shape, blood spraying as the bones in her arm broke in several places. Lucy screamed in pain as her arm was twisted beyond all recognition. Lucy furious used all four of her vectors to grab a dumpster at the end of the alley and pick it up off the ground. Fujino stared as the dumpster levitated over Lucy, and then flew through the air. Fujino ducked just in time to avoid the lethal projectile, which flew out of the alley into the street, crushing a parked car. Fujino used her psychic powers again, but this time, Lucy was ready, jumping up into the air by pushing off with her vectors. Fujino's attack instead hit a pipe on the side of building. The pipe, it turned out, was a gas pipe, as it triggered an explosion as it was ruptured, engulfing Lucy in flames. Fujino walked out into the street, thinking her foe was dead. The streets, she realized, were filled with a mutilated bodies of Lucy's victims. But Lucy was not dead. Suddenly, Fujino heard something whoosh through the air behind her. Four flaming 2x4s flew through the air like javelins, with enough force to embed themselves into into the sides of buildings and vehicles, one of them triggering an explosion as it hit as cars gas tank. The 2x4s missed Fujino, but were quickly followed by a hail of pieces of brick, on impact, they caused damage similar to that of a bullet. One of the brick fragments grazed Fujino's side, causing her to scream in pain. Lucy lunged out of the alleyway, propelled by her vectors. Time seemed to slow down as Fujino focused on Lucy. Fujino's eyes turned red again as Lucy's head twisted a full 360 degrees before being torn off completely in a spray of blood. Fujino turned her back on the scene of carnage and walked away. WINNER: Asagami Fujino. Expert's Opinion Fujino won this battle because the range of her psychic powers were limited only by her line of sight, while Kaede's vectors were limited to a range of four meters. This allowed Fujino to overcome Lucy's higher killer instinct and combat experience scores. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Female Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Nasuverse Warriors